Blessing's In Disguise
by jessi hope
Summary: Penelope is pregnant with Morgan's baby. Only problem she can't tell him.
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep.

The green light of the stove timer blinked in front of Garcia's unseeing eyes. It took a few moments for the shrill ringing of the timer to register in her foggy mind.

With a shaky hand she reached out and pressed the button to silence the clock. Then taking a deep breath, Penelope braved a peek at the white stick resting on the edge of the countertop. It was pink.

She quietly swore, and then placed the stick back on the counter.

Slowly surveying the four tests in front of her, she decided to face facts. She was pregnant. Whether she was ready or not, she was going to be a mother. Not only that, but she was going to have to do it alone.

Tears jumped to her eyes, just at the thought of what lay ahead. Trying to suppress the fear, she quickly poured a glass of tequila. The glass made it as far as her as her lips before she remembered.

Suppressing a frustrated sigh, she began to pour the alcohol out in the sink. As it slowly swirled down the drain, the full extent of everything Penelope would be giving up fully set in.

Finally, she allowed herself to break down and cry. With her face pressed against the cool linoleum of the kitchen tiles, Penelope was finally able to find the solace of sleep.

Penelope woke to the sun in her eyes, and a sore back. Slowly rising, she stumbled back to her bedroom, and thanked her lucky stars for the heavy drapes which kept her room blessedly dark, for those days where the sunlight just isn't welcomed.

She was roused a few hours later to the insistent ringing of her phone, from her bedside table. Keeping her eyes tightly clenched shut, her hand blindly patted the edge of the table, trying to reach the phone. As she fumbled for the phone, the ringing ended just as suddenly as it had begun.

A few seconds later, there was a beep, and the answering machine played,

'Hey Baby Girl, it's me. I know it's our day off and everything, but I was thinking maybe we could have a movie marathon today. I feel really bad about the way things all went down, so coffee's on me today. I'm headed to your house now. See yah in a few.'

Groaning to herself, Penelope buried her head under her pillow trying to return to her previously uninterrupted sleep. She soon realized that the attempt was futile, and sat up abruptly huffing to herself.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she heard the telltale sound of her front door creaking open,

"Baby Girl?" He called from the living room.

"I'm back here Derek." Penelope replied.

Penelope untangled herself from her comforter, and was slowly standing up when she felt her stomach flip.

_Oh no! This is not going to end well. _Penelope thought to herself before she launched into a full sprint for the bathroom.

As she dispelled dinner from the previous night into the porcelain god, Derek came into the bathroom and knelt beside her.

He didn't say anything, just held her hair out of her face, as she vomited. When the heaves had fully subsided, he slowly retreated from the bathroom.

He returned a second later with a cup of water, which he solemnly handed to her.

"You okay, Baby Girl," He quietly asked, his brow's knitted together in concern.

Smiling weakly, Penelope glanced up at him from her seat on the floor,

"This Goddess has seen better days."

"Let's get you back to bed," Derek suggested firmly, leading her to her feet.

Slowly they made their way back to her bedroom, and he helped her back under the covers.

"I'm going to go and—," Derek began.

"Derek, can you just lay down with me? Just until I fall back asleep?" Penelope pleaded with him, shutting her eyes, out of fear of rejection.

Feeling his heart stutter, he gently conceded,

"Anything for you, Baby Girl," He murmured, sliding into the covers, pulling her up against his body.

As she lay up against him, Penelope decided to just play pretend for a little while. She closed her eyes, and snuggled closer, inhaling the scent of the father of her future child. Feeling reassured by the patterns he was slowly tracing on her arms, she let herself fall back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the First Chapter, but I have no ownership of Criminal Minds, and much to my regret, Penelope and Derek were originally a product of somebody else's marvelous imagination. All mistakes are my own. :)**

**This chapter is pretty much just a filler, just to fill in background information. Sorry it's so short. I'm going to try to make some longer chapt's in the near future. Not completely sure where the story is headed atm, if you have any idea's let me know, I'm always open to suggestions. :) **

As Penelope slept in his arms, Derek took the time to just relish the feeling of belonging. The way it felt right when he was with her, in a way that it never felt with anyone else. For months Derek had been fighting his feelings for her.

After that case in Florida, and the lie he told his aunt, Derek just couldn't keep up his barriers anymore. He went home with Penelope, and for that one night he shut out all of his prior reservations. Derek let himself connect with Penelope in a way that left him feeling vulnerable. He gave her the power to either save him, or break his heart, and she didn't even realize it.

He woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time, but when Penelope apologized for what had transpired the previous night, his elation seeped out. Hurt glimmered in his eyes, but was masked too quickly for Penelope to notice.

"I'm sorry too. That shouldn't have happened. I was just feeling upset. Besides, I don't have time in my life for anything serious right now. I've got my job, can't be getting sidetracked with any commitments now can I?" Derek lashed out to conceal his hurt.

He watched as Penelope physically recoiled from his words. Even as her face crumpled, he refused to retract his statement. His walls were firmly put back in place. Walls, that because of either pride or fear, couldn't be pulled back down.

For the next couple weeks, Derek avoided Penelope, needing time to nurse his wounds. Whenever the BAU needed information, he would get JJ, or Prentiss to call. At one point, he even got so desperate that he requested Reid call her.

Everybody in the BAU knew that something was up, but nobody, whether out of fear or respect, dared to question it.

After two weeks of sidestepping Penelope, Derek missed his Baby Girl. He decided it was time for him to just bite the bullet, and make amends. The loss of his friendship with Penelope simply couldn't be justified by hurt feelings.

That's why he was there at her house, trying to fix this relationship. Even if it was only friendship she was seeking, he was willing to accept it.

When he walked in and found his Baby Girl sick, it tore at his heart. And then when she asked him to stay, he realized how deeply he truly cared, and frankly it scared him.

Though he had come over to the house, with the intention of confronting her about what had happened, Derek decided that this was a sign. It was a signal from above, to just drop the whole subject, and pretend that nothing had ever happened.

As he mused over all these thoughts, Penelope stirred slightly in her sleep, murmuring something against Derek's chest. He tightened his arms around her protectively, and stroked her hair until he too fell asleep.

**P.S. Reviews make me happy! Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been an eternity since I last posted. No, I haven't forgotten, or fallen into an alternative universe. I could list a multitude of reasons for the delay with this chapter, but essentially it all boils down to the fact that, well, life caught up with me. This chapter is super rough, and I'll probably be back to revise it soon, but I figured I should post it asap. (If anyone is willing to be my beta, that would be a amazing!) Please note, this chapter is actually longer than the first two, so hopefully that should earn me brownie points... right? :) **

Penelope woke later that morning feeling quite disgruntled. She had been having an amazing dream that Derek had come back, and held her as she slept. It was such a vivid dream that she even imagined that she could smell the scent of Derek on her sheets.

She inhaled deeply, trying to retain the memory of his scent, the conflicting smell of his soap which clashed with his spicy cologne… wait, she really did smell that.

Penelope slowly sat up and looked around; searching for Derek, for proof that he was really there with her. But all she saw was a crumpled note, scribbled on what looked to be the back of an old receipt, on the pillow next to her.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she clumsily lunged forward and grabbed at the note. In her foolish anticipation to read it, Penelope failed to notice the obvious, the glaring fact that she had neglected to put on her glasses.

As she squinted owlishly at the paper, making a valiant effort to read it, it slowly dawned on her that the words she was trying to read were upside down.

With a frustrated sigh, she angrily grabbed at the bedside table. Instead of reaching the counter though, her fingers smashed loudly into the sharp corner. A hiss of pain rushed through clenched teeth as Penelope drew her hand back.

Mentally berating herself for the idiotic display of impatience, she gingerly reached again for her glasses.

With her glasses firmly in place, she once again focused her attention on the note.

The sloppy scrawl that she loved to see so much, slopped crookedly across the page as she began to read.

_Baby Girl,_

_I'm sorry to be leaving you right now, but I just got a call. The single mom who lives across the street from me just got into an accident on her way to pick her kids up from daycare. She's being taken to the hospital now. I told her that I would pick up her children and what them for her until she comes home. So sorry. Take care Baby Girl._

_-Derek_

_P.S. Don't get too lonely, Prentiss is on her way. _

Penelope shook her head slowly, trying to dispel the emotional tears that she got as she read through the letter. Smiling slightly at herself, and her irrational hormones, she envisioned Derek as he watched those children.

Penelope could just see him, playing with them until it was time for bed, and then reading them a bedtime story before he tucked them in. She imagined how relieved that mother must feel, knowing that her babies were all being taken care of by such a great man.

It was just like Derek to jump into action the moment that somebody needs help. He's just that type of guy, the de3pendable type, the kind of man that had always been suspiciously absent throughout Penelope's life.

Just thinking about all this makes Penelope being to second guess her decision not to tell Derek about the baby. But then she recalls the way he had avoided her for the weeks after that night, and she reaffirms her decisions. Penelope just doesn't think that her heart can bear it if Derek were to regret the baby too.

Sighing to herself, Penelope slowly made her way into the living room, conscious of her queasiness the last time she had stood up.

Prentiss was sitting there with her back to Penelope, engrossed in a cross word puzzle, chewing on her nails, as she concentrated.

_Hmm, I didn't know Prentiss likes word puzzles… there's a Christmas idea if I've ever had one. _Penelope thought to herself as she quietly walked around Prentiss to the couch, attempting to not startle her.

Once she was seated on the couch, Prentiss looked up at her, smiling sympathetically.

"How yeah feeling?"

"Like I ate a bag of live frogs, and they are less than satisfied with their new acidic terrain." Penelope joked, grimacing.

"That bad?" Prentiss dead panned, "I'm thirsty, got any beer?"

"Yeah, in the fridge."

"So what happened? You were perfectly fine yesterday, though you did seem to take that case a tad bit personally," Prentiss called over her shoulder as she snagged two beers from the kitchen.

Rejoining Penelope in the living room, Prentiss handed a drink to Penelope, and sitting down, across from her popped the top to the can.

Penelope just stared at the can in her hands, but made no move to open it.

"Yeah, that case really bothered me. You guys are on the field, you see this stuff every day, and you're immune. But I'm just a glorified civilian, and I'm still easily disturbed by the darkness which plagues humanity." Penelope rambled, her voice quivering.

On a regular day, the stuff she dealt with was hard, but with these damn hormones, they were simply unbearable. Not that she could mention any of that to Prentiss though.

Cocking her head to the side, Prentiss silently stared at her questioningly.

"What?" Penelope mumbled, looking at the drink in her hands, feeling self-conscious as her face flushed.

"You haven't even touched your drink."

Wincing internally, "My stomach's still upset, I think I need a coffe… I mean, uh, a glass of tea instead." Penelope said, biting her lip, remembering that she needed to cut back on caffeine for the baby.

Rising to her feet, Prentiss briskly into the kitchen, leaving the echo of her heels against the tile floor resounding in her wake. Penelope felt herself begin to relax into the couch as she heard the banging of cabinets from her kitchen. Then, all of the clatter stopped, and she heard Prentiss release a gasp of shock.

As the unnatural silence in the kitchen resumed, Penelope closed her eyes, wishing she could disappear.

"Uh, Prentiss?" Penelope called timidly.

Reentering the room, Prentiss glared down at her, her face ashen.

"Pen… What's all this about?" She inquired waving the four sticks in front of Penelope's nose, as if the jerky movements would make all of them disappear.

"Well…. Funny story… about that…. I guess I just tripped on some guy… repeatedly…" Penelope jokingly stammered, wringing her hands nervously.

"Penelope Marie Garcia, This is not something to joke about." Prentiss sternly reprimanded her.

Glaring mutinously up from her seat, Garcia responded,

"It's how I cope. I can either laugh about it, or I can cry. And frankly, my tears aren't going to change a darn thing, so I choose to laugh."

"Aww Penn, I'm sorry," Prentiss said, her stony persona thawing as she draped her arm protectively around Penelope.

This act of condolence was the last straw, and Penelope's stiff bravo crumpled to pieces, leaving her a limp weeping wreck.

Prentiss instinctively knew that Penelope didn't need words; she needed a friend, so she just held her and allowed her to release the emotional turmoil inside of her.

Red eyed, and gasping, Penelope slowly attempted to regain her composure.

"So, does the father know yet?"

"N-no… and he isn't going to know." Penelope muttered, slightly stuttering.

**Sooo? Love it, hate it, let me know! Not to be a review whore here, but reviews make me happy. I try to have the next chapter up much sooner than the last time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, so no I haven't died. Or been hospitalized. Though I do believe that my muse was held hostage for a while, too busy fueling all the other fanfic authors out there. But thankfully for all of us, my muse was finally able to spare me a moment of her attention, and TA-DA this chapter was born. In all seriousness though, new boyfriend, new semester, lots of changes in my life have made any writing that isn't required for a grade a pleasure I'm not often afforded. I appreciate those of you who have stuck with this story, and now I'm gonna end this author's confessional session, because you guys obviously didn't click on this story to hear me make excuses. ON TO THE STORY. :)**

* * *

Emily Prentiss just stared at Penelope in surprise, silently imploring her to explain herself. Penelope fidgeted in her seat, her hands toying with the hem of her shirt. Then she glanced quickly up at Emily,

"The father already said he regrets that night to begin with. I'm not going to have my baby feeling like he's an accident. No child deserves that, I should know…" She trailed off, her gaze once again dropping to her lap, as the tsunami of childhood resentment resurfaced.

"So you're keeping the baby?" Prentiss inquired bluntly.

Biting her bottom lip, "I'm not sure yet. I'm not ready to be a single mom. I don't know how to… What if I'm a bad mother, Em?" Garcia rambled, panicking.

"Pen, don't worry. Any baby of yours isn't just gaining the love of one such as spectacular as yourself, but also that of the entire BAU. You know damn well that we're gonna be there for you. Besides since JJ's had her son, you know I've been just dying to become an auntie to another little one. Henry isn't getting any younger, and you know I have a thing for babies."

Penelope smiled slightly as Prentiss's heartfelt comforting began to soothe some of her scrambled emotions.

"And Derek, you know how amazing he is with young children. Especially with the bond the two of you have, and how close you guys are, I'm sure he'll be practically tripping over his oversized feet to try and help you and the baby out." Emily continued, oblivious to how Penelope had tensed at the mention of Derek's name.

Trying to restrain her whirlwind emotions, Penelope just stared down at her fingers.

"So can you tell me who this mystery father is? Or shall it remain a hush-hush secret?" Prentiss inquired playfully nudging Gracia's shoulder.

Penelope was silent for a moment as she weighed her options; she could keep Derek's identity a secret, only to deal with Prentiss connecting the dots at the birth of the child, or she could come clean now. Both plans of action held their own individual appeal, but the deciding factor in this situation was that Penelope really needed somebody to confide in; someone she could talk to without having to struggle to balance the falsehood of omission.

Steeling herself, Penelope took a deep breath, "Prentiss, I'll tell you who the father is, but you'll have to promise me that everything which is said is kept in the confines of this very room."

Taking Prentiss's nod as acknowledgement of her terms, Penelope continued her explanation.

"It's Derek's baby."

Emily's throaty laugh broke the silence in the room a few moments after Penelope had shared the secret, causing Penelope to jump in startled surprise.

"What's so funny?" Penelope growled defensively.

"Pen, if you didn't want to tell me the father you didn't have to, but there was no need to lie about it. And even if you were going to lie about it, you at least could have made the lie a bit more believable. C'mon, I'd sooner believe that Kevin's the father than Derek…" Prentiss trailed off as she finally took notice of Penelope's brooding stare.

"Oh Goodness Pen, you weren't joking were you?"

With a brisk shake of her head, Penelope stood up, "No I wasn't. Well, I'm off to go die in a hole now if you need me. Be a doll and make sure to inform the BAU of my death before office hours tomorrow would you?" Then she ambled back off into her bedroom, wanting to cocoon herself in her blankets, and just forget the whole day, though it had barely just begun.

* * *

**Soooo? Good, bad, ugly. Tell me what you think. This story is only in existence because of the encouragement your reviews provide. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the major delay between chapters. I had actually written out three chapters, but had my book bag stolen before I had the chance to type them up... Therefore it was bye-bye chapters. I know that's not an excuse, it's just an explanation. *hides behind computer screen* I was really discouraged about losing those chapters. But I'm not giving up on this story, it's barely gotten started as it is, and I have much more planned for these fantastic characters who originated from somebody else's beautiful mind. Well, I'm sure you don't really want to read my authors confessional any long, so...**

**On to the story. :)**

"No, Penelope wait. Come back please. I didn't mean it like that." Emily called, trailing Penelope to her bedroom. "You just startled me with the father, that's all."

Garcia just sat down on the bed, and crossed her arms, staring broodingly at that wall in front of her. Prentiss kneeled down in front of Penelope and grabbed her hands, which she had clasped tightly together.

"Pen, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I know I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sure Derek is going to be a great father. He's so great with kids. And I know you guys have always cared for each other. Admittedly, I always thought it was more of mindless flirting, rather than meaningful affection. But hey, I've been wrong in the past, right?" Prentiss rambled trying to cheer Penelope up.

As Emily had been talking, Garcia slowly shook her head. Her eyes once again lined with tears, Penelope said,

"Em, I told you already. Derek isn't going to know about this baby. He isn't going to have the chance to be a father to this little child growing inside of me."

"How do you plan on keeping it a secret, Pen? Hiding a baby isn't going to be as easy as it was to hide that tattoo you got on your butt when you were drunk that night last summer…" Prentiss began hesitantly.

Then the blood drained out of her face, "Oh God. That's how you ended up pregnant isn't it Pen? You and Derek got drunk, and slept together…"

"No, I didn't. It wasn't like that. I wouldn't have…" Penelope sputtered. "We weren't drunk," She finished softly, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh. Okay Pen, I believe you. Wait; is this the reason why you and Derek have been acting so weird around each other lately?"

"Yeah," Penelope answered crisply.

Slowly moving from the place she had been kneeling on the floor, Prentiss stood, as the joints in her knees creaked.

"Gosh, not quite as young as I used to be, am I?" Prentiss joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh my gosh, Emily. You're right! How am I going to keep this from Derek?!" Penelope hurriedly shouted, tripping over her words in her anxiety. Clutching Prentiss's hands beseechingly in her own, Garcia said, "Help me Em. I've screwed up, royally. No, scratch that. This is like the epitome of all the stupid mistakes ever made in my life. You're good at fixing things Emily. Please, fix this."

"Penelope, why can't you just tell Derek the truth?"

"B-because," Garcia stuttered, "That morning when he woke up. He told me that he regretted that night. And that he didn't have time for a relationship; he had to focus on his career. You should have seen the look in his eyes, Em. He looked so hard, and closed off, nothing like the Derek that I love. If I had known that sleeping with him would have been so devastating to our friendship, I wouldn't have done it. I would have borne my ill requited feelings of love in the silence of our friendship. Because after these last few weeks, I've realized that I'd much rather have a friendship with him, than no relationship at all."

"Oh, honey…" Prentiss began, only to be cut off my Garcia.

"If he's not ready for a relationship with me, then he's certainly not ready to be tied down to a family. You know what a good guy he is, Em. He'd marry me, just for the sake of the baby. And then he'd resent me for stealing his freedom. And my baby deserves more than resentment… I deserve more." Penelope finished softly covering her face with her hands.

Wrapping her arm around Penelope's shoulder Prentiss began to hatch a plan.

"Hey Pen, we both know that you won't be able to hide the fact that you're pregnant forever. But what if you said that it was somebody else's baby?"

"Who would we say is the father?" Penelope mumbled into her hands, not bothering to look up.

"What about saying its Kevin's child." Garcia's head shot up at the suggestion and she just glared at Emily like she had lost her mind.

Holding up her hands in surrender, "I know, I know. Kevin's gay. But what if you explained to him what happened. And ask him to just fake with you. He doesn't even live in this state anymore Pen. He would literally just be an alibi. I know, this isn't a permanent solution, but it's something. It'll buy you time till you give birth to that gorgeous caramel baby I know you're going to have."

As Prentiss had been talking, Penelope's eyes got huge. "Oh my gosh Em! You are an absolute genius. That's perfect!"

Then Garcia visibly deflated, "Wait… that mean's I still have to tell Derek that I'm pregnant… I don't know if I can face that right now Em. I'm just so emotional, what if I spill the bean the moment I see him?" Penelope stated dejectedly worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Honey, what if you didn't tell him just yet. Talk to Kevin, and see if he's willing to cover for you. Then let's just keep this all on the DL until the time comes that you have to say something."

Eyes shining with gratitude, Penelope turned to face her friend, "Thanks Em, you're the best. I owe you one."

Chuckling slightly, "You owe me more than one, but that's okay. Give me a beautiful niece or nephew and I'll be glad to overlook the favor." Emily joked, sticking her tongue out at Penelope.

Lying back on the bed laughing, Penelope sighed. Everything was finally beginning to fall into place. Yes, stress was still hovering on the horizon, but she had a game plan. A way to face the trial that tomorrow will bring.

Sobering, Prentiss laid down next to Garcia, "I think you should tell everyone else on the BAU right now though Pen. It's going to be hard trying to deal with this all on your own, and you're going to need as much support as you can get."

Contemplating her friends' sage advice, Penelope gently nodded her assent, "I suppose you're right Em. I don't want them to worry about me, and I will need them. I'll tell them that Kevin is the father. But I'm going to ask them to keep it a secret from Derek for a while. Do you think they'd keep it to themselves, Em?"

"Of course, Pen.. What is it that they say on that Hawaiian Disney show that JJ's little Henry is so obsessed with?"

"Lilo and Stitch?"

"Yeah, that's the one. They say… oh I got it! The little girl…"

"Lilo," Garcia prompted.

"Yeah, her. She always says '_Ohana means family and family means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten'. _You're part of the family Pen, of course they'd keep it a secret if you asked them to."

With trembling fingers, Penelope grabbed her cellphone off the night side table, and dialed those numbers she had once been so familiar with.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_C'mon, pick up, pick up._

"Hello," Asked the male on the other line.

"Hey Anthony, It's Penelope. Could you put Kevin on the phone? I need to talk to him for a bit."

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm going on vacation at the end of the week till sometime in July. So I'll try my best to post before we leave, but no promises. I know this chapter is rough, sorry for all the mistakes this chapter is sure to have. If anyone is interested in becoming my beta, please let me know. I'd love the help. :)**

**I want to take a moment to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. This is the first time I've ever put my work up for someone to read, and you guys have been most encouraging. Let me know what you think about this chapter. :)**


End file.
